Catbi/Transcript
(That day at the Squirrel Theater, The sign says "Catbi") (which is another play to begin) Harry: You two aren't on until the spring scene comes. Andrew: I know. Because I'm looking to more spoof traveling with more members joining us, because it's nice of the ten other engineers to join us, since Lachy has used a coin to turn into a train in The Brave Little Piglet. Amy: Know that. Earl: We get the point through. Rocky: Quiet everybody. Keep it quiet. Andrina: We're ready to start. Katrina: It's about to play. Rocky: Lights, Camera, Action. Andrina: And let's go. Rocky: Hello ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the Squirrel Theater. Andrina: And here is the eighth play, which will begin as Catbi. Both: Enjoy! (APPLAUSE) Katrina: Right away! Isabella: This will be special. Sylvester: It sure will. (It goes dark as the curtains open) (and play a film) (Song starts) (and plays) Owen: Love is a song that never ends Life may be swift and fleeting Hope may die yet love's beautiful music Comes each day like the dawn Priscilla: Love is a song that never ends One simple theme repeating Like the voice of a heavenly choir Love's sweet music flows on Like the voice of a heavenly choir Chorus: Love's sweet music flows on (song ends) (The forest was seen) (and was quiet and peaceful) Cat: Long ago, There was a peaceful forest and quiet when it's daybreak. Dog: Sure is, Cat. (Mushu jumps from branch to branch) (and tries not to fall off) (Stops to a tree hole) (from nearby) (Mushu yawns) (and falls asleep) (Waldo wakes up and looks down) (below) (Mushu snores) (quietly) (Waldo yawns) (and awakens) (Roderick sighs) (happily) (Meanwhiles) (however) Cat: Yes, A lot of forest animals are in nature. Dog: Pretty cool, Cat. (Alan and Zayne tucks on berries) (by tugging at them) (Dale chomps them all) (and bites them) (Alan and Zayne gasps) (in shock) (Kirby came out) (and looked around) (Then he grabs a raindrop) (from nearby) (Nibbles came out and yawns) (and awaken) Cat: And then one that same day, Something happen. Dog: Can't wait to see. (the story continues) (Birds tweets through the forest) (quietly) (All the animals heard the news) (and gasped) (They rushed over) (to see what was happening) Waldo: Oh. (heads over) (and hurries) (Thumping) Nibbles: Wake up, Wake up! (the others gasp) Nibbles: Wake up, Friend Owl! (Mushu is asleep) (He wakens up) (and goes to see) Mushu: Hey, What's going on around here? Nibbles: Wake up. Mushu: Why? Nibbles: Because it's happened that the newborn prince is born. Cynthia: We're going to see him. Teresa: Come on. You must see. (Mushu heads over) (to see) (They see Duchess and Edmond) (from nearby) (All gasps in surprise) (and amazement) Mushu: Well, this is quite an occasion. Yes, sir, it isn't every day a prince is born. You're to be congratulated. Martin: Yes, congratulations. Others: Congratulations. Timmy: Thank you very much, Mushu. Duchess: Thank you. Come on, Wake up, We have company. (Edmond obeys) (He looks) (and gasps) Auntie Shrew: Hello. Teresa: Hello. Martin: Hi. Mushu: (giggles) Yohoo, Yohoo. (chuckles) Yohoo! (laughs) (and scats) (Edmond giggles) (with joy) Sophia: What a cat. Anna: He sure is cute. Nibbles: Look. He's trying to get up. (Edmond tries to get up) (He wobbles a bit) (and shakes a bit) Nibbles: Kinda wobbly. Isn't he? Martin: He sure is. Auntie Shrew: Thumper. Nibbles: Well, He is. Aren't you? (Edmond agrees then falls down) (and crashes) (Crowd laugh) (happily) Mushu: Looks to me like he's getting kind of sleepy. (Edmond is trying to stand up) (He yawns) (and falls asleep) Mushu: l think it's time we all left. Come on. Go now. Go. (they depart) Auntie Shrew: Thumper. (Nibbles can't hear) Nibbles: So, What's you gonna call him? (thinks) Nibbles: Bambi? Yeah, That'll do all right. Nibbles: So, What's you gonna call him? Duchess: Bambi. Nibbles: Bambi? Yeah, That'll do all right. (Leaves) (and departs) Cat: Yes. That's what she calls him. If you should know that his father is the Great Prince of the Forest. (Thomas O'Malley looks down) Dog: Wow. Cool. (Scene fades dark and fades to the next scene) (however) Cat: Then the next morning, He and his mother were walking through the forest. (Edmond and Duchess stroll) Waldo: Walking already. Well, What do you know? (they nod) Pepper: Hello. Duchess: Hello Mrs. Quail. (they wave) Pepper: Where is... Oh. Good morning Bambi. (Edmond waves) (Edmond walks along) (happily) Juliet: Good morning, Young prince. Isaac: Good morning. (Edmond see them hanging upside down) (and gasps) Reba, Marie, Priscillia and Polly: Good morning, Young prince. (Edmond waves) Anna: Possums hang upside down. Melman: Makes perfect sense when heroes are conjoined. (Edmond walks along) (happily) (Harry pops out) (and appears) Harry: Good morning. Hmm... Nice sunny day. (Edmond nods) (Harry departs) (and is gone) (Edmond walks along until he falls down) (and crashes) Cynthia: What's the matter? Mice: What happened? (they seem confused) Nibbles: Did the young prince fall down? Teresa: Is he hurt? (seems puzzled) Duchess: No. He's all right. (Edmond nods) Nibbles: He doesn't walk very good. Does he? Auntie Shrew: Thumper. Nibbles: Yes Mama? Auntie Shrew: What did Pop say this morning? Nibbles: If you can't say something nice... ...Don't say nothing at all. Auntie Shrew: Good. Duchess: Come on, Bambi. Get up. Try again. (Edmond obeys) Nibbles: Come on, Get up. (Edmond tries) Mice: Get up. Get up. Try again. (Edmond does so) (He got up) (at last) (They walked down the woods) (happily) (They slide down a slope) (together) (They went onward when they came to a hollow log) (however) Nibbles: (Thumping) I'm thumping. That's why they call me Thumper. (chuckles) (echoes) (loudly) Nibbles: Thumper! (echoes) (loudly) (They ran through the hollow log) (together) (They walked along) (together) (They jumped over a trunk) Edmond: Huh? (puzzled) Nibbles: Come on, You can do it. Hop over it. Like this. (hops over) Mice: Hop over it. Hop over it. Hop over. Like this. (hop over) (Edmond backs up a bit) (and tries to run) (Mice ran out of the way when Edmond almost hop over it) (and falls) Nibbles: You didn't hop fare enough. (Edmond shrugs) (Edmond got over it and tumbles) (helplessly) (Crowd laugh) (happily) Nibbles: Gee whiz. What happen that time? (Edmond shrugs) (Birds tweet) (They look up at them) (with confusion) Nibbles: Those are birds. (Edmond gasps) Edmond: Brr... Brr... (tries to talk) Nibbles: Look. He's trying to talk. All: Cool. Edmond: Brr... (tries to talk) Teresa: He's trying to say bird. Martin: He is. Nibbles: Say bird. (Edmond tries) Edmond: Brr... Nibbles: Bird. (Edmond tries) Edmond: Brr... (Edmond keeps doing so) Nibbles: Uh uh. Bir-d. Edmond: Bird! Mice: Come on, Say bird. Say bird. Edmond: Bird! (Mice cheered) (clapped) Mice: He talks, He talks, He talks Mama! The young prince said Bird! (cheers) Edmond: Bird, Bird, Bird, Bird, Bird, Bird. (repeats) (He sees a butterfly) (and smiles) (He follows it) (and tries to catch it) Edmond: Bird. (repeats) Nibbles: No, That's not a bird, That's a butterfly. Edmond: Oh. (Nibbles nods) (in agreement) Edmond: Butter... Butterfly! (jumps with joy) Nibbles: No, That's a flower. (Edmond oohs) Nibbles: It's pretty. (sniffs) (and sighs) Edmond: Purty. (sniffs, Then gasps) (in shock) (Toothy appeared) (like magic) Edmond: Flower. Toothy: Me? (gasps) (Nibbles laughs) (in delight) Nibbles: That's not a flower, He's a little... Toothy: That's all right. He can call me a flower if he wants to. l don't mind. Edmond: Purty, Purty flower. Toothy: Gosh. Cat: Then later, That night, The forest gets a thunderstorm. Dog: Where rain pours down. (Thunder was heard) (rain pours) Nibbles: I think I better go home now. (sets off) (Edmond walks home) (back to Duchess) (As they settle down) (and rest) (Rain drips) (and pours) Edmond: Huh? (gasps) (Song starts) PPGs: Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? Beautiful sound, beautiful sound Drip, drop, drip, drop (rain pours) Eds: Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy Your pretty music will Brighten the day Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along with a Song right away Come with your beautiful music (tears drop) The Fantasy Girls of USA: Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? (rain pelts down) (Waterdrop land on Alan's head) (as he coughs) (Kirby runs along) (to find cover) Cuties: Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along, come along with your Pretty little song Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along, come along with your Pretty little song (rain drips) HTF Characters: Gay little roundelay Gay little roundelay Song of the rainy day Song of the rainy day How I love to hear your patter Pretty little pitter patter Helter-skelter when you pelter Troubles always seem to scatter (SPLASH) The Pollyanna Family: Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? (SPLISH) Cliff: How do they do that raining scene in plays? (SPLOSH) Lube: Don't know. Shriek: Me either. Eddie: Like what happened in The Brave Little Piglet when the wind blows Bradley and Bambi away with the rain pouring down? Rancid: Just a water valve. That's all. All: Oh. (Edmond still rests) (next to Duchess) (THUNDERCLAP) (THUNDER) Edmond: Yikes! (hides) Sophia: Oooooh! Melman: Sure is raining in plays. (THUNDER) Sylvester: Yeow! (hides) Isabella: Oh my. (THUNDERCLAP) Mushu: Wh-wh-what?! Oh, Leave me alone. (closes the door) (Edmond shakes) (and shivers) (THUNDERCLAPS) (LIGHTNING STRIKES) Cat: Light flashes and thunder crashes and rained all through the night. Dog: It's scary, Cat. Rain storms always appear in spoof travels. (The rain stops) (and disappears) Cat: But then it stopped when came sun rise. Dog: Wow. Edmond: Phew. (smiles) LPS characters: Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? Beautiful sound (it's stopped raining) (Song ends, Drops made ripples) (and splashes) (APPLAUSE) All: Hooray! Melman: Good song. Anna: Well done, guys. (Curtains closes and opens to the next scene) (however) Edmond: Mother, What we gonna do today? Duchess: I'll take you to the meadow. Edmond: Meadow? What's the meadow? Duchess: It's a wonderful place. Edmond: Why haven't I been there before? Duchess: Because you were too small. Edmond: You know what mother? Duchess: Yes, son? Edmond: We're not the only cats in the forest. Duchess: Where's that line you've got from? Edmond: Thumper told me. Duchess: Guess you're right. There are lots of animals in this forest. Edmond: Why haven't I seen them? Duchess: Because you will see them on the meadow someday. Edmond: Really? Duchess: Yes. But quiet now. We're getting closer to it. Cat: As they walk along the path to the meadow, It was getting clearer as they got to the meadow. Dog: What's going to happen if they enter it? (They came to the meadow) (and arrived) Edmond: The meadow! (rushes down to it) Duchess: Wait, Bambi, stop! (Duchess stops him) (and holds him back) Edmond: Huh? Duchess: You must never rush out on the meadow. There might be danger. Edmond: Why? Duchess: Because there's trouble.Out there, we're unprotected. The meadow is wide and open, and there are no trees or bushes to hide us. Edmond: Oh sorry. Duchess: It's okay. Now stay there. Let me see if it's safe. (Duchess goes out and sees if it's okay) (and turns back to Edmond) (Birds tweet) (quietly) Duchess: Come out out, Bambi. It's all right. Edmond: Okay, Mom. (Edmond runs out to the meadow) (to join Duchess) (They run around) (with joy) Cat: Yes, The meadow was safe and beautiful and fun. For a while. Dog: So cool, Cat. (Ducks swam in the pond) (in the water) (SPLASH) Duckling: Watch where you going. Duckling: Sorry. Mice: Good morning, Prince Bambi. Edmond: Good morning, guys. Cynthia: We're eating clovers. Timmy: It's awfully good. Edmond: Yummy. Nibbles: It is. Try some. Edmond: Okay, I'll try. Nibbles: No, Those aren't what I meant. Eat the blossoms, They are good. (about to eat one) (but is stopped) Auntie Shrew: Thumper. Nibbles: Yes, Mom? Auntie Shrew: Remember what father said? Nibbles: About eating the blossoms? Auntie Shrew: About eating the blossoms and leaving the greens. Nibbles: Okay. Sorry. (Clears throat) (worried) Eating gree Nibbles: Eating green is a special treat. It makes you special and kind. (Nibbles whispers to Edmond) (quietly) Nibbles: But it sure is awful stuff to eat for me. I made that last part up myself. (sighs sadly) Vinnie: (hops onward) Watch out! Watch out! (dodges) (Edmond looks at his reflection in the pond) (and gasps) (Edmond sniffs until) (he gasps) (SPLASH) (Crowd laughs) (Edmond shakes and shivers) (He looks at the reflection again) (and seems puzzled) (He was confused when he sees Toots' reflection) (and gasps) (Toots giggles) (at him) Edmond: Huh? Oh. (gulps) Edmond: Uh... (Backs away) (with worry) (Toothy giggles) (with joy) (Edmond flees when Toots follows him) (around) (Edmond hide behind Duchess) (feeling upset) Duchess: That's little Faline. Edmond: Oh. Toots: He's kinda bashful. Isn't he? Duchess: Yes, he sure is. Sylvia: Well, He won't be when you say "Hello". (nods) Toots: Hello Bambi. (Edmond didn't say anything) (and couldn't answer) Toots: I said Hello. (Edmond gulps) Duchess: Well, Aren't you gonna answer her? (Edmond shake his head) (and refuse) Duchess: You're not afraid. Are you? (Edmond's teeth chatter) Edmond: Huh? Uh uh. (Edmond shivers and shakes) Duchess: Then go ahead. (Edmond's heart thumps) Duchess: Go on. Say 'Hello'. (Edmond's heart sinks within him) Edmond: (low) Hello. (Toots laughs) (Runs around him) (and tickles him) (Edmond falls down, SPLASH) (and gurgles) (Edmond looks around) (with confusion) (Toots peeks each spot and giggles) (happily) (Toots then licks him, Crowd laughs) (Edmond gasps) Edmond: Gross. (spits) (and retches) (Toots giggles) (happily) (Edmond looks firmly at Toots who gasps) (in shock and gulps) Edmond: You! (charges) (Toots runs) (with Edmond pursuing her) (Around the meadow) (together) Edmond: Gotcha! (snickers) Cat: Then suddenly, Along came the herd of cats. Dog: Oh boy. How many are there? Cat: It's for you to count. Dog: Okay. How many are there? Edmond: Wow. Toots: Hundreds of them. (Edmond screeches, Toots gasps and flees) (in fright) (The heard was coming at Edmond) (nearby) (Edmond gets out of the way) (and hides) (Cats keeps going) (and runs on) Edmond: Gees. (sees the cats go by) (Cats stops and look) (around) (Edmond looks at them and confuse on them of what they're looking at) (with puzzled looks) (Edmond looks and gasps) (in shock) (Thomas enters) (and arrives) Edmond: Oh. (gulps) (Thomas looks at him) (with confusion) Edmond: Um... (feels upset) (Thomas walks off) (in disgust) Edmond: He stopped and look at me, Mom. Duchess: He did. Edmond: Why's everyone stail when he came on the meadow? Duchess: Because everyone respects him since the cats have lived here since then. Edmond: Oh. Duchess: Yes. That's right. Edmond: Who is he anyway? Edmond: Who is he anyway? Duchess: He's very brave and very wise. That's why he's known as the Great Prince of the Forest. Cat: Yes, He's the Great Prince of the Forest for sure. He's also his father if you need to know, That's why Bambi's the young prince. Dog: So cool. Cat: You see, The great prince always guard the woods and looks around if danger approaches. Dog: Uh-oh. Cat: Dog, Let me narrate. Dog: Okay, Cat. Sorry, my apologies. (Thomas stands firm) (with confusion) Cat: But then suddenly, Something happen. Dog: Oh no. (Crows caw) (suddenly) (Thomas looks up) (and gasps) (Crows fly by) (in the sky) (Thomas rushes to the meadow) (to warn the others) (Cats gasps) (in shock) (All ran) (in panic) Sylvia: Faline! (Toots gasps and runs) Duchess: Bambi! (looks around) Edmond: Mother! (echoes) Duchess: Bambi? Bambi! (feels worried) Edmond: Mother! Mother? Mother! (panics) Thomas: Follow me! Edmond: Okay! (They ran off to escape the danger) (and managed to get into the woods) (GUNSHOTS) (sounds are heard) (Crows caw) (loudly) Cat: Luckily, They manage to escape the meadow from the danger coming. Dog: Good for them, Cat. (Duchess came out and looks around) (for her son) Duchess: Come on out, Bambi. Come on. It's safe now. We don't have to hide any longer. (Edmond obeys) Edmond: What's happen, Mother? Why did we all run? Duchess: Because there turns out to be a hunter in the forest. Edmond: Oh. Duchess: Yes, because if a hunter enters this forest, we run for cover. (They walk off) Sylvester: Hunters. Indeed. (scoffs) Cat: And months later, It was autumn as the leaves change color and blow around. Dog: Oh dear. (Edmond walks along and sees the color leaves falling) (and gasps) Cat: Leaves fall faster and faster until the last two leaves fall. Dog: Oh my, (the weather changes) Eddie: Then what happen? The end of the forest life? Rancid: No. The forest stays as it is. Lube: Then what? Cliff: The seasons change. Shriek: Winter. All: Cool. Cat: Then later, Bambi woke up and discovers something different outside. Dog: Oh boy. (Edmond looks outside) (and gasps) Edmond: Mom look. What's all of that white stuff? Duchess: Why, that's snow. Edmond: Snow? Duchess: Yes, of course. Edmond: Oh. Duchess: Winter's here. Edmond: So cool. (Edmond walks around and makes tracks) (suddenly) (Edmond walks until he fell into a deep spot) (SPLAT) Edmond: Gosh. (shivers and shakes) (He keeps going until he hears thuds) (on the ground) (A flock of snow landed on the ground, THUD) (Wilhelm scream) Edmond: That's weird. (shakes himself off) Nibbles: Hiyah Bambi. Watch what I can do. (Edmond watches) (Nibbles charges, Jumps and skates through the ice) (WHEE!) Nibbles: Come on, It's all right. Look, The water's stiff. (Edmond gasps) (He charges and jumps) Edmond: Whoopie! (slides) (THUNK) (BUMP) Nibbles: Some fun, Huh Bambi? (Edmond nods) Nibbles: Come on, Get up, Like this. (He slides through the ice) Anna: Oh. Fun. Melman: Sure is. (Edmond tries to get up, But falls down every time) (he tries) Nibbles: (laughs) No, No, No. Here, Let me help you. (helps Edmond) (He gets him up, Making sure he stands still) (and tries not to fall) Nibbles: Kinda wobbly. Aren't you? (Edmond nods) (Edmond almost fall when Nibbles back ups) Greaser Dog: Whoa! (Rancid gasps) (Nibbles carefully keeps him still, But Edmond falls down, THUD, Crowd laugh) (birds tweet) Nibbles: Ahem. (gulps) (He tries it again, But then Edmond lay with his legs crossed) (together) Nibbles: Gotta watch both ends at the same time. Guess you better unwind it. (Edmond gets it) (Nibbles fixes it and Edmond finally stands up as Nibbles pushes him to skate) (on the ice) (They skate along) (together) (Then Edmond slips and Nibbles tries to run) (in fright) (They slide through the ice) (like a bullet) Nibbles: Whoa! (WHEE!) (They crashed into the snow) (SPLAT) Sophia: Wow. Anna: That was fun. (Nibbles pops out) (POP) Nibbles: Wow. (shakes his head) (Then hears snoring) (and gasps) (They look and sees Toothy snoring) (and gasps) Nibbles: (Thumping) Wake up, Wake up! Wake up, Flower! (Toothy gasps) Toothy: Is it spring yet? Edmond: No. Winter's just started. Nibbles: What ya doing? Hibernating? Edmond: What do you want to do that for? Nibbles: All the time? Toothy: Yes. We sleep. Both: Oh. Toothy: Yup. (He yawns) (and goes to sleep) Toothy: Well, Goodnight. (falls asleep) Cat: As days when by as the blizzards go by, The cats eat bark in the winter and that was their only food they ear in the winter. Dog: Oh gross. (belches) Cat: Oh Dog. Dog: Sorry. Cat: As later, Barks are gone each day. (barks leave) Edmond: (sighs) Winter sure is long. Isn't it? Duchess: Yes, son. It sure is. Edmond: Gosh. Duchess: But won't last long. (Edmond nods) (and agrees) Edmond: I'm awful hungry, Mother. Duchess: Well, if you're hungry, then why don't you come with me to get some food? Cat: Then later... (later) Duchess: Bambi, Look. New spring grass. Edmond: Yummy. (They chow down) (and eat it) Cat: While they're crunching, Something terrible happen. Dog: Don't like the sound of that. Duchess: Trouble. Quick, son. Back to the thicket. He'll kill us! (Edmond gasps and flees) Duchess: Hurry, Bambi. Keep going. Don't stop to have another look. We'll be safe if we cross back to our place! (They keep running) Duchess: If we can reach that thicket in time, we'll be safe when the hunter's through and his hunting ends. (GUNSHOT) (BOOM!) (Edmond kept on running) (until he reached his goal) Edmond: We made it. We're back safe, Mother. We... Mother? (looks around) Cat: When he escape the hunter, His mother was gone. Dog: And is she still alright? Cat: It's a play. Don't get heartbroken. Dog: Thank heavens Duchess is still alright. Edmond: Mommy! Mom, Where'd you go? (looks around) Cat: Bambi looked everywhere for his mother when it snowed that night. Dog: Oh no. No. Edmond: Mother? Mother! Mom! Mommy? Come out, Mom. Please. Oh, Where is she? (frowns) (Edmond gasps in shock) Edmond: Who are you?! (Thomas appeared) Edmond: Oh. Thomas O'Malley: I'm sorry to say that Mom can't be with me much longer, son. Edmond: She's gone? (Gets a down look) Thomas O'Malley: Yes. I'm afraid so. Now come, my boy. Cat: And there they go into the winter night and on their way home when his mother's gone. Dog: Hoping to think that she's still alive. (Curtains closes and opens to the next scene) (however) Cat: As the years past, It was a beautiful springtime in the forest and all the animals are falling in love. Dog: So cool. (Song starts) (and plays) HTF Characters: Tra-la-la-oo-de-ay, Tweet-tweedle-dee, Tweet-tweedle-dee, Tweet-tweedle-dee, Tra-la-la-la. Tra-la-la, Ah-ah-ah-ah, Tra-la-la, Ah-ah, Let's sing a gay little spring song This is the season to sing So I'd like to suggest That we all do our best And warble a song about spring Spring, spring, spring Let's get together and sing (they sing) LPS Characters: Let's sing a gay little spring song Just like the bird on the wing Things always seem right When you're chipper and bright So let's get together and sing Sing, sing, sing Let's sing a song about spring (they hum) Cat: Yes, They sing their favorite song, But there's one that doesn't like this song. Friend Owl. Dog: Uh oh. (they whistle) The Tabby-Cat Sisters: Let's twitter and tweet Like the birdies in May Get into the mood And be merry today Forget all your troubles and warble away Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do Oh! (they whistle) (Mushu snores until he wakes up) (in alarm) (Hears whistling) (suddenly) Mushu's line. Mushu: Hey! Stop that racket! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? Nature + Imagine: Let's sing a gay little spring song Music's a wonderful thing (they scat) Mushu: Get lost! Hamtaro Crew: Come on and rejoice At the top of your voice Oh, let's sing a song about spring Spring, spring, spring Let's get together and sing (they scat) (Mushu growls) (and snarls fiercely) Mushu: I'll show them. Excuse me. (gets a plan) Mushu: ROAR!!! (roars) (Animals flee) (in fright) Mushu: There. I guess that'll teach them. (snickers) (But then) Chipmunks: Tra-la-la-oo-de-ay, Tweet-tweedle-dee, Tweet-tweedle-dee, Tweet-tweedle-dee, Tra-la-la-la. (Mushu gasps) Mushu: Oh, What's the use? (frowns) All: Let's sing a gay little spring song This is the season to sing, Ah ha ha. (Mushu goes to sleep) (Mushu heads over as they left) (and were gone) (Song ends) (and stops) Mushu: Same thing every spring. (frowns) Mushu: Tweet, Tweet, Tweet, Tweet. Tweet, Tweet, Tweet, Tweet. (scoffs) Mushu: Love's sweet song. Hmph! Pain in the neck, I call it. (scoffs) Mushu: But finally. Quietness at last. (falls asleep) (But then the tree shakes) Mushu: Huh? (shakes) (and shivers) (Someone's shaking it) (and shivering it) (Mushu almost falls) (and hangs on) Mushu: Stop it! (holds on) (Someone stops) (and gasps) Mushu: Get outta here! All of you! (stops) Mushu: And you too! (gasps) Andrew: Hello, Friend Owl. You know who I am? Mushu: Why, It's the young prince, Bambi. Andrew: Yup. I sure am. It's me. Mushu: My, My, Have you change? Turn around and let me look at you. I see you gotten big with a fake cigarette in your mouth. You know, Just the other day, I was thinking about you and I wonder how it become of you. Andrew: Yes, I sure am. That's why I always carry it. Basil: Hello Bambi. Remember me? Andrew: Thumper! Basil: Right-o! (laughs) (and skips with joy) Elroy: Hi fellas. Andrew: Flower! Elroy: Yeah. Basil: Welcome, buddy. (See two birds in love) All: Wow. Elroy: Well, What's the matter with them? Andrew: They look like a couple. Mushu: Can't you know? They're twitterpatted. All: Wow. All: Twitterpated? Mushu: Yes, of course. Elroy: What's that mean? Mushu: Nearly everybody gets twitterpated in the springtime. All: Cool. Mushu: For example. Ahem. You're walking along minding your own business. You're looking either to the left or to the right, When all the sudden, You run smack into a pretty face. Whoohoo! All: Whoa. (Elroy jumps into Basil's arms) (and cuddles into him) Basil: Hands off. Elroy: Sorry. (laughs) Mushu: You began to get weak in the knees, Your heads in a whirl and then you feel light as a feather and before you know it, You're walking on air. All: Yes, and? Mushu: And then you know what? You're knocked for a loop! And you completely lose your head! Andrew: No way. Basil: Gosh. That's awful. Elroy: Gee whiz. Andrew: Not good. Mushu: But that ain't all, It could happen to anyone, So you'd better be careful. (Points to Andrew) It could happen to you. (Points to Basil) And you. (Points to Elroy) And... (gulps) Elroy: Me? Mushu: Yes. It could even happen to you. All: Ooh. Basil: Well, It's not gonna happen to me. Elroy: Not me. Andrew: Or me. (they wink) (They walk away) (together) Cat: Twitterpated. That's what happens to some animals in the forest. So they better not ran into a girl or it'll really happen. Dog: And they'll fall in love. (They walk along) (happily) (Pipsqueak was seen) (nearby) (She sees them coming) (and gasps) (Elroy walks along until he hears a giggle) (and gasps) Elroy: What the... (double takes) (and gasps) (Elroy was about to walk away) (with the others) (Pipsqueak giggles) Elroy: Yes? Pipsqueak: Hi Flower. Elroy: Uh... Hi. Pipsqueak: Hello. (Elroy was a little nervous) (to Pipsqueak) Pipsqueak: Ahem. Elroy: Hello there. (KISS) (KISS) (Elroy gasps and turns red) (like red paint) (Elroy lays on the ground) (quietly) Elroy: Godh. Gosh. (chuckles) (Basil looks back and sees Elroy and Pipsqueak leaving) (and departing) (Elroy looks back, Chuckles, Shrugs and leaves) (and departs) Basil: Hmph. Twitterpated. (shrugs) (They kept going until Mrs. Brisby was seen) (nearby) Mrs. Brisby: Oh. (waves) Mrs. Brisby: Ahem. Basil: Huh? Mrs. Brisby: Hi. Basil: Oh boy. (gulps) (and whistles) (Suddenly, KISS) (KISS) Basil: Oh man. (sighs happily) (Andrew looks back) (and gasps) (Mrs. Brisby hums beautifully) (with Basil) (Andrew shook his head) (in disappointment) Andrew: Not happening. Nope. Uh uh. (shuts his eyes) (Andrew goes along) (and hums a tune) Amy: Hi Bambi. Andrew: Oh? Amy: Don't you remember me? I'm Faline. Andrew: Why, so you are Faline. The love interest. So cool. Ah... (He falls down) Andrew: Oops. (Crowd laughs) Andrew: Sorry. (Andrew backs away) (with worry) (Amy goes to him) (and kisses him) (Andrew gasps) (and kisses her back) (Daydreams he's in heaven) (like magic) (He follows Amy) (around) (Until) (POOF) Meowrice: Boo! Andrew: Huh?! Who are you? Meowrice: You know who I am. It's me, Ronno. Andrew: Ronno? You've been hiding in the bushes? (Meowrice growls) Andrew: Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong? Amy: Bambi. Andrew: Faline, what's he doing? Amy: Huh? Hmph. Andrew: What's he up to? Amy: Don't mind him. Andrew: He's a little bossy, isn't he? Meowrice: Back off! (Andrew jumps back) Andrew: Nice Ronno. Nice deer. Meowrice: Move along girl. Move it. Andrew: Ronno, stop bugging Faline. Amy: Bambi! Andrew: Ronno, wait. (Andrew growls) (and turns red) Andrew: That tears it! (charges) Meowrice: Hmm? (BOP!) Meowrice: Okay, You asked for it! (charges) (They fight) (and battle) (Amy covers her eyes) (as they duel) (WHACK) (BOP) (BIFF) (PUNCH) (SNAP) (HIT) (Meowrice falls down a slope, Gut Wrench Scream) (BUMP) (Andrew pants for breath) So? (and calms down) Amy: My man. Andrew: No problem. Cat: I guess Twitterpatted doesn't matter to him, Then that night, He and Faline have a romantic time. Dog: So beautiful, Cat. (Song starts) (and plays) Danny: I bring you a song and I sing as I go, For I want you to know, That I'm looking for romance. (Andrew and Amy jump with joy) Luna: I bring you a song In the hope that you'll see When you're looking at me That I'm looking for love (Andrew and Amy dance) Fantasy Girls of USA: I'm seeking that glow Only found when you're young and it's May Only found on that wonderful day When all longing is through (Andrew and Amy shake hands) Nature + Imagine: I'm seeking that glow Only found when a thrill is complete Only found when two hearts gently beat To the strains of a waltz that's both tender and new (Andrew and Amy party) Danny: I bring you a song For I'm seeking romance (Andrew and Amy shake their booties) Graffiction: You're by my side There's a moon up above It shines with a light that's so mellow and bright It's easy to see that tonight we shall fall in love (Andrew and Amy hug) Danny: I bring you a song For I'm seeking romance And you (Song ends) (and stops) Cat: Then suddenly that dawn, When they're asleep, Bambi notice a sent of smoke coming from somewhere. Dog: Uh-oh. (Andrew sniffs) (and gasps) (Andrew goes to find where it's coming from) (and sees the shocking sight of all time) Cat: When Bambi came to a ledge after following the smoke sent, He saw a strange sight he've never seen. Dog: Uh-oh. Cat: It was a camp. Dog: Yeow! (Andrew scratches his head) (and thinks for a moment) Thomas: It is the hunter. He is here again. Andrew: Uh-oh. That's not good. We'd better warn the others. Thomas: There are many this time. Andrew: We've got to tell Faline about this. (Crows caw) (a warning) Thomas: We must go deep into the forest. Hurry. Follow me. Andrew: Coming, Dad. (But go gets Amy) (for help) (Meanwhile, Amy woke up) (and saw what was wrong) Amy: Bambi? Bambi? Bambi, Where'd you go? Bambi! Bambi! (runs off to find him) (and goes to find where Andrew is) (Andrew came in when he sees Amy gone) Andrew: Faline? Where are you? (Looks around) (and tries to find Amy) (Goes off to find her) (wherever she is) (Crows caw) (in alarm) Melman: Uh oh. Danger. Anna: Just like what happened to Duchess. Waldo: Uh oh. Hunters. Must escape and hide. (Roderick gasps) (Animals hide) (for cover) Ginger: Listen. He's coming. (gulps) Bunty: Hush. (they duck) Ginger: He's coming closer. Bunty: Stay calm. Don't get exited. Ginger: We better fly. Bunty: Don't do it. You'll know what might happen next. Ginger: He's almost here. (gasps) I can't stand anything like this! (flies off) Bunty: I'd rather you didn't. You'll get hurt. (GUNSHOT) Bunty: Ooh. That smarts. (Animals ran out) (and fled) (GUNSHOTS) (BAM!) Amy: Bambi! Bambi! (echoes) (BOOM) (BAM) Andrew: Faline! (echoes) (SHOT) (BAM) (Amy runs) (in panic) (Changelings appears) (and charges) (Amy gasps and flees) (in fright) (She gets trapped) (and stands on a rocky ledge) Amy: Bambi! Help! Bambi! Andrew: Don't worry, Faline! I'm coming! (Andrew hears her call and charges to the rescue) (to save her) (THUD) (BAM) (He battles the Changelings) (and defeats them all) (KICK) (BASH) Andrew: Jump, Faline! Jump! (Amy obeys) (Amy jumps and escapes) (and flees) (Andrew runs when the Changelings pursuit him) (and can't catch him) (Andrew climbs up and knocked over rocks) (toward the Changelings) (THUNK) (BUMP) (Andrew kept running and jumps across a drench) (safely) (GUNSHOT, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) Sylvester: Oh! They got him. Isabella: He's alright. Cat: Suddenly, The hunter's campfire has the forest to go on fire. Dog: Uh-oh. (Animals run) (in fright) (Andrew moans and groans) (in pain) Thomas: Get up, Bambi. (Andrew obeys) Andrew: Oh what happened? Thomas: Get up. Now. Andrew: Okay. I'm up. Thomas: Now, Come with me. Andrew: Okay, Pop. (They went off) (to escape) Cat: Bambi and the Great Prince ran through the forest to escape the fire rage of the woods. (the two cats flee) (They avoid fire) (and dodge it) (They dodge falling wood) (crumbling) (They came to the waterfall) (from nearby) (A tree timbers) (to the ground) (They dive down the waterfall) (with a Goofy holler) (SPLASH) (gurgles) Cat: All the animals manage to escape the burning forest and swam to shelter on a safe island. Dog: Hooray. (Animals dry theirselves off) (and splash the water out of their mouths) (Amy looks around for Andrew) (to see if he's alright) Amy: Bambi? Andrew: Faline? Amy: Bambi, You're all right. Andrew: Yes, I sure am. (They watch the fire) (from nearby) Cat: As months go by the forest fire was gone and forest was restored. Dog: Thank goodness. (they nod) (Mushu snores) (and sleeps) Basil: Wake up! Wake up, Friend Owl! (Mushu gasps) Mushu: Huh? Oh, Now what? Basil: It's here! Mushu: Hey, What's going on around here? Elroy: It happened. Mushu: Happened? Basil: Yes. Mushu: Where? Basil: In the thicket. (Mushu heads over) (to see the commotion) Elroy: Hurry up, Bambi. (Canard gasps) (The animals heads into the thicket) (and arrives) Sylvester: (sighs) Here we go again. Isabella: Another special scene. (Animals gasps in surprise) (and are amazed to see Figaro) Juliet: Look. Two of them. (along with Dinah) Mushu: My, My, My. I never seen a delightful looking pair of kittens. Prince Bambi ought to be mighty proud. (Amy nods) Amy: Sure will. (the animals sigh happily) (Andrew looks down from a distance) (and smiles happily) Cat: And so, That was the story of Bambi. Dog: The End. HTF Characters: Love is a song that never ends One simple theme repeating Like the voice of a heavenly choir Love's sweet music flows on (they sing) (Curtains closes) (and shuts) (APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Sophia: Uncore! Uncore! (claps) Anna: That was beautiful! Melman: Marvelous! Eddie: Yay! Rancid: Bravo! Isabella: Great play! Greaser Dogs: Bravo! (Curtains opens to show the whole cast) (all together as they bow and wink) Elroy: Thank you. Thank you very much. Pipsqueak: You're welcome. Very welcome too. (Andrew winks) (and gives a thumbs up) (Scene closes) (and stops) (Credits play) (and stop) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movies Category:Transcripts